Le soleil, il était de plomb
by Melindax
Summary: Cryo fait le premier travail honnête de sa vie. Dommage que ce soit être vendeur de glace, sur une plage bondée en plein été et qu'il déteste la chaleur. Clara s'en mêle aussi, comme s'il ne savait pas où donner de la tête assez. — Plus ou moins un AU, IceCastleShipping
1. One Shot

_Bonjour, cher lecteur !_

 _Rien que pour toi aujourd'hui, un petit One Shot que j'ai écrit dans le cadre de l'opération "Shipping Cupidon" sur Shipping Infinity, le forum français sur les shippings dans l'univers de Pokémon._

 _Disclaimer : Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant des fanfictions. Pokémon ne m'appartient pas._

 _Bonne lecture, passe un bon été, cher lecteur ! N'hésites pas à reviewer aussi._

* * *

Cryo agitait désespérément un faible éventail de papier devant son visage. Il gisait, rappelant les fromages dégoulinants dans certaines œuvres d'art, sur le comptoir de son petit stand de glace. Quand est-ce que sa vie avait dérapé au point que lui, l'âme polaire de la neige et des montagnes impraticables, se retrouve à vendre des glaces sur la plage, par quarante degrés ? Ah oui, il s'en souvenait. C'était à cause d' _elle_. Se trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent légalement, qu'elle lui avait dit de faire. Pathétique. Enfin, toujours moins que son état.

— On a pas la forme par ici.

Un œil de Cryo fit l'ultime effort de chercher le visage de la propriétaire de la voix, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Clara. Un de ses cheveux dégoulinant de sueur s'enfonça dans son globe oculaire et il bascula en arrière dans une étrange tentative de le dégager. Il sentait le sable lui coller à la peau, absorber sa sueur.

— J'avais compris que j'avais raison tu sais. Pas besoin de me prouver que tu es vraiment dans un état épouvantable.

Les mots parvenaient à peine aux oreilles de Cryo. Il avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau, une eau bouillante. Dans une friteuse, couvert d'huile collante et dégoutante, d'huile qui lui brûlait la peau, la lui arrachait et le laissait pour mort.

Ses yeux humides virent un objet rouge voler par dessus lui, et deux secondes après, il était pris de spasmes, ayant subi un violent choc thermique. Le sable avait été dégagé de sa peau par les litres d'eau froide que Clara venait de lui balancer dessus avec son seau.

Il vit l'ombre de la jeune fille le recouvrir. Il pouvait enfin ouvrir complètement ses yeux, qui n'étaient plus aveuglés par la lumière du soleil. Les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient emballés à cause de la chaleur puis de la surprise retrouvaient un rythme normal. Sa température corporelle aussi diminua. Il était sauvé.

Clara se contentait de baisser les yeux sur lui alors qu'il avait l'air de déguster l'impression de fraîcheur qui lui était tombée dessus. Voir la peau du garçon fumer comme un brochette au barbecue à cause de l'évaporation de l'eau était un spectacle auquel elle n'aurait jamais songé. Elle voyait que de l'eau avait déjà disparu à certains endroits. Elle devrait bientôt retourner chercher un seau. Ou deux, il allait avoir besoin d'une grande dose de frais s'il voulait pouvoir tenir debout et tenir son stand. Elle tourna la tête et fut soulagée de voir qu'aucun client n'attendait.

Une meilleure idée lui vint. Elle se pencha vers la créature à l'apparence humaine gisant au sol et lui donna un léger coup avec ses pieds nus.

Cryo sursauta et la prochaine chose qu'il savait, c'était que sa peau était collée contre celle de Clara, qui le portait en direction de la mer. Elle lui avait pris le bras gauche et l'avait passé derrière son cou pour le soulever. Il avait du mal à tenir debout, à respirer — sa bouche et son nez étaient dans les cheveux détachés, mouillés, luisants de Clara, il sentait de nouveau de la fraîcheur au niveau de son torse à cause du dos couvert de gouttes d'eau de la jeune fille. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proches. Elle ne portait qu'un bikini rouge, et il sentait le nœud retenant la pièce du haut lui rentrer dans la peau, une voix dans sa tête lui murmurant qu'il n'avait qu'à bouger la main de quelques centimètres pour le défaire et...

Cryo glissa dans le sable, son pied heurtant l'intérieur du genou de Clara, qui perdit l'équilibre. Contrairement au garçon cependant, elle eut le temps de se retourner et de se servir de ses mains afin d'éviter de se ramasser lamentablement dans le sable.

Pour Cryo, le reste du monde disparu. Le sable, le soleil, les gens qui les regardaient avec instance alors qu'ils étaient dans cette position embarrassante — Clara était au dessus de lui, et si elle ne se tenait pas avec ses mains, sa poitrine et la sienne aurait été écrasées l'une contre l'autre. Ils étaient dans un grand néant blanc, et il voyait son reflet haletant et rougissant dans les yeux bleus de Clara. Il mis du temps à enregistrer le fait qu'elle respirait aussi vite que lui. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées dans ce sable qui semblait vouloir mouler leurs membres et les y piéger pour l'éternité. Leurs bassins, eux, étaient totalement en contact. Cryo ne saisissait pas la gravité de ce dernier fait, trop perdus dans ces yeux qu'elle avait, étourdis par la sensation de chaleur rayonnante qu'échangeait leurs corps, leurs respirations qu'ils partageaient. Cette chaleur là ne lui faisait aucun mal, pourtant elle l'envoutait et se glissait encore plus sous sa peau que celle de l'astre solaire, décuplant les battements de son cœur, accélérant le flux de son sang. Il se sentait capable de renverser des montagnes.

Il revenait peu à peu à la réalité, le paysage blanc revenant à celui multicolore de la plage, et Clara fit apparemment de même, ses yeux perdant toute teinte de rêve et d'égarement, devenant froids et durs comme du métal. Cryo eut une mini crise cardiaque — il venait de prendre pleinement conscience d'un détail extrêmement fâcheux et important. Il ordonna à ses pieds de se débattre dans le sable afin de le pousser vers le haut, afin que Clara n'ait plus aucun contact de toute sorte avec lui.

Cryo s'était malheureusement trompé sur l'identité du véritable maître de la situation. Aussi, quand Clara l'empoigna par les épaules avec toute sa force, se relevant et démarrant sa course vers la mer, le transportant comme les athlètes portent un javelot lors des épreuves de lancer aux Jeux Olympiques, il se laissa simplement faire, acceptant son destin, qui était d'être jeté à la vitesse d'un TGV dans l'eau. Il plongea dans la mer froide avec une violence créant une colonne d'eau qui rappela à un touriste un geyser et à un autre le champignon succédant à la bombe atomique.


	2. Scène bonus

dl class="codebox spoiler"  
dd  
div class="spoiler_content"— Merci beaucoup, au revoir !br /br /— Au revoir !br /br /Cryo, avec le plus grand sourire qu'il était capable de produire sur le visage, fit un signe de la main d'au revoir à la petite fille qui était venue avec sa mère lui acheter une glace à l'eau. Il entendit les pas de Clara qui s'approchait de lui dans son dos, sur fond de retentissants clics et clacs venant de sa caisse alors qu'il y rangeait les pièces qu'il venait de gagner. Un fois cela fait, il se tourna vers elle, qui le fixait d'un regard accusateur. br /br /— Tu lui as fait payer sa glace ? demanda-t-elle, Cryo discernant désormais de l'incrédulité dans ses /br /— Evidemment, répondit-il avec un soulèvement d'épaule, pensant qu'elle devait vraiment se tromper sur lui si elle s'imaginait qu'il était du genre à offrir des glaces aux premiers passants /br /— Je n'ai pas eu à le faire pourtant, fit-elle, sa voix trahissant de la /br /— Pardon ? il fronça les /br /— Tu ne m'as jamais demandé un rond malgré toutes les glaces que tu m'as refilé sans même me demander si j'en voulais. Tant qu'à être emgénéreux/em, elle insista bien sur ce mot, autant l'être pour tout le /br /Elle se fichait complètement de /br /Il dirigea son regard vers la mer. Il était vrai que d'un œil extérieur, sa manie d'offrir des glaces à Clara pouvait paraître étrange. La vérité était que cela lui servait souvent à la déstabiliser pour quelques secondes précieuses afin de pouvoir la fuir, les trop nombreuses fois où ils se croisaient par hasard. Ou encore, pour changer de sujet, pour maintenir une façade. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé et cela installa un sentiment lourd dans son ventre. Toutes les glaces qu'il lui avait ainsi donné auraient pu lui rapporter au moins cinquante /br /Elle le ruinait et elle n'en était pas responsable. Cryo serra le poing et prit la décision de trouver un moyen d'arrêter ce débâcle. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de stratégie, mais, même si dernièrement sa confiance en son intelligence ne faisait que diminuer, il se sentait capable de trouver un plan à temps. Avant que tout ce qui compose le monde ne lui fasse penser à elle, de la couleur de ses yeux à la texture de ses cheveux, en passant par la façon digne et imposante avec laquelle elle marche et le timbre de sa voix./div  
/dd  
/dl 


End file.
